


Eyes in the Darkness

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2020 [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes Series - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: As a rule, Moriarty doesn’t indulge in sex or fantasies.  But there’s someone who has grabbed his attention.
Relationships: James Moriarty/Athelney Jones
Series: Story a Day in May 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727173
Kudos: 3
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Eyes in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> How many of these can I write before they get E ratings? We shall see.

As a rule, he never gives much thought to sex. It’s just not that important, unlike running his criminal empire or hunting down a criminal set far more dangerous. Still, sometimes physical urges overpower intellectual pursuits. As the night is falling fast and his bed is growing more comfortable by the moment—in spite of the cheapness of Hexam’s—Moriarty finds his thoughts slipping away.

His hand slides down his abdomen, fingers gently stroking his prick to hardness. He never thinks of anyone; usually he’ll turn his mind to mathematical problems, the professor never leaving his old grounds. He closes his eyes, but instead of _x_ and zeros, something else begins to form.

Dark grey eyes in a pale face. Strong eyes. Searching eyes. A slim body in an ill-fitting suit. What would he find beneath those layers? A curiously loose grip. Suddenly, it’s not his own hand touching him, but another’s. Friends through battles, blood brothers. They’ve been hunting the same prey, taken the same beatings, dined together, hell, they’d even talked about a future together!

Moriarty’s eyes shoot open with his climax. He doesn’t cry out, but a name is on the tip of his tongue.

_Athelney_.

Sweating, but sated, he lies there in the filthy hotel, staring at nothing. His fingers, still wet with himself, slowly curl. He must have him, this inspector of his. To hell with his plans. He will have him.

Or no one else will.


End file.
